A Escondidas
by AdaHetfield6
Summary: Helena Harper e Ingrid Hunnigan se ven presas de un gran secreto, un amor furtivo que sólo puede ser consumado en lo oculto... su forma de amar es a lo que se le puede llamar "a escondidas" ADVERTENCIA! Éste fic tiene cierto contenido que puede resultar incomodo para algunas personas, si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas!


_**Hola! aquí ando con un nuevo proyecto, a decir verdad es un regalo para un amigo que quiero muchisimo :3 y bueno, quién puede negarse al Hunniper? xD Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, pero disfruté mucho haciendo éste fic, espero sinceramente que sea de su agrado!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, en este caso, CAPCOM; lo único mío es la trama**_

_**Sin más que decir... A leer!**_

* * *

_**Una Luz en el Infierno**_

Esa noche la ciudad era un infierno, por un momento creyó que jamás llegaría viva a su departamento. Helena Harper se enfrentaba al mayor reto de su vida, se dio cuenta de ello cuando Leon le pidió a Hunnigan que fingiera sus muertes, al decidir ir a China para tratar de atrapar a Simmons, no podía decir exactamente que era lo que le depararía el destino, no sabía si todo saldría bien o si volvería sana y salva, pero lo que más le torturaba era no saber si volvería a verla a ella… –Helena… ¿Me estás escuchando? – una voz masculina la sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba mirando a la nada decidió girarse hacia su compañero, el cual esperaba que ésta le respondiera, pero no hubo contestación alguna por parte de la castaña, y cómo resultado él sólo suspiró –Dije que te veo en el aeropuerto en una hora… no podemos perder mucho tiempo – afortunadamente su apartamento y el hotel del rubio quedaban cerca del aeropuerto, así quizás tendría más tiempo para prepararse –Bien… te veo ahí – dijo la mujer, su compañero colocó una mano en su hombro, haciéndole saber que tenía todo su apoyo –Detendremos a Simmons, ya lo verás… – vociferó su ahora camarada.

Después de agradecerle y despedirse, se decidió a entrar al edificio, mientras el elevador la llevaba a su destino, su mirada se perdía en la nada nuevamente, en esos momentos todo era un desastre en su cabeza, había perdido a su hermana, las calles infestadas de aquellas criaturas que parecían salidas de una película de terror pintaban un horrible escenario en esa particular noche, y para colmo ahora era sospechosa del homicidio del presidente. Una ligera sacudida la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, era el número de piso que había marcado al subir al ascensor, salió y caminó con determinación, hasta quedar frente a la puerta de su apartamento, al entrar tan desorientada no se dio cuenta de que había alguien esperando por ella, le parecía familiar aquella presencia, un aura de confianza y serenidad que inundaba aquel lugar, entonces se giró a verla… –Ingrid… – susurró, mientras que la mujer no tardó mucho en lanzarse a sus brazos –Gracias a dios… gracias a dios estás bien – se aferró aún más a la castaña, y cómo respuesta Helena se entregó a su abrazo, la sostuvo con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y a su vez escondió su cabeza en el hombro de Hunnigan; sus ganas de hablar no eran muchas, pero un simple "_Estoy aquí"_ bastó para que la calma llegara a su corazón por lo menos un momento, todos los pensamientos revueltos de hace unos instantes atrás se desvanecieron a la hora de tener a esa mujer entre sus brazos, Ingrid era su única medicina, era su calma, era su todo… no podía resistirlo más, buscó su rostro con desesperación y sin más la besó.

El departamento de Helena no era muy grande, sólo un par de pasos y ya la tenía dentro de su habitación, guiándola hasta la cama con besos y un delicado caminar; un paso más, y ambas se habían desplomado sobre aquel lecho perteneciente a la castaña. Cada uno de los besos de Helena fueron correspondidos con la misma intensidad y pasión por Hunnigan, de pronto abandonó su boca para dirigirse al cuello de la chica de anteojos, mientras que acariciaba con entusiasmo la piel de sus piernas por debajo de la falda de ésta… –Helena… no tenemos tiempo – dijo tratando de parar –Pues lo encontraremos… – habló haciendo uso de la frase de Leon, a la par que continuaba su apasionado camino con su boca, sin previo aviso la morena la empujó, acabando con el momento. La mujer suspiró resignada, pues hasta cierto punto Ingrid tenía razón, el mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y ella pensando en hacerle otra clase de cosas a su amante –Lo siento… tienes razón – se levantó de la cama seguida por Hunnigan –Ve a ducharte, yo te ayudo a preparar el equipaje – la castaña le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, para después cruzar el umbral de la puerta –Gracias, Ingrid – el gesto le fue correspondido, y acto seguido se adentró a la ducha.

Dejó que el agua tibia recorriera su cuerpo, y también dejó que sus pensamientos la invadieran de nuevo, pero esta vez sólo se trataba sobre Hunnigan. Para serse sincera, nunca se habría imaginado en esa situación; no así, no de esa forma… no con ella. Hasta hace un año creía firmemente que sólo le interesaban los hombres, pero no, todo cambió cuando entró al servicio secreto y la conoció.

**_ **Flashback**_**

_Todo comenzó justo después de su primera misión, divisó el gran edificio frente a ella y respiró hondo, era la primera vez que entraba directamente a las instalaciones de la D.S.O., no podía describir cuan emocionada estaba por entrar ahí, se había esforzado lo suficiente durante años, y al fin su sueño se volvía realidad; era la regla, hasta estar completado su primer trabajo podría formar parte completamente del Servicio Secreto. Se acercó hasta un pequeño modulo donde una chica muy amable la atendió –Buenos días, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó cortésmente la mujer –Buen día, estoy buscando la oficina de Ingrid Hunnigan – la empleada anotó unas cuantas cosas sobre el ordenador y devolvió la mirada hacia Helena – ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita? – Interrogó –Entrega del reporte de mi misión –dijo sin más, la chica le regaló una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Primera vez en la D.S.O.? – Helena respondió con otra sonrisa –Segundo piso, oficina 20; justo del lado derecho – habló con amabilidad –Ok… ¿Me registro aquí? – señaló una pequeña libreta y la recepcionista asintió, acto seguido comenzó a escribir sus datos sobre dicho objeto, y una vez terminada su tarea le pasó el cuaderno a la chica –Bien… Bienvenida a la D.S.O., agente Harper – Helena sonrió cual niño de diez años –Gracias! – Sin más que decir, se retiró en búsqueda de la dichosa oficina._

_No le costó mucho llegar a aquel lugar, sólo un par de minutos y ya se encontraba tocando a la puerta –Adelante! – Se escuchó de su lado, entonces se decidió a entrar. Le vio sentada, trabajando cómo siempre, se acercó un par de pasos más y Hunnigan dirigió su mirada hacia ella, acción que fue correspondida por la castaña –Helena Harper, ¿Verdad? – ella asintió, y acto seguido la morena la invitó a tomar asiento –Veamos tu reporte – vociferó sin más mientras que Helena le entregaba los documentos, comenzó a leerlos detenidamente mientras que el silencio se formaba en aquella oficina. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de mirarla, tan concentrada, tan dedicada en su trabajo… Incluso hasta le pasó por la mente que se veía mucho más linda en persona que en pantalla __**"¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Es una chica!" **__sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y se giró hacia la ventana, para que ella no notara el leve sonrojo que se había formado en sus mejillas –Veo que saliste bien parada de tu primera misión – su voz la hizo saltar de la silla, y de inmediato se volvió hacia la mujer de anteojos –Bueno… eso fue gracias a tu ayuda – dijo sonriente –Es parte de mi trabajo, no es para tanto… la mayor parte la hiciste tú sola, tienes futuro – le devolvió la sonrisa, y Helena desvió su mirada –Gracias… por el cumplido, y por la ayuda – pudo escuchar una leve risa salir de los labios de la morena –No me agradezcas, tendrás que acostumbrarte a estar escuchándome, después de esta misión se me ha asignado permanentemente cómo tu soporte – sus ojos volvieron al frente, pero esta vez su mirada se cruzó con la de ella. No sabía por que le intrigaba tanto alguien que apenas acababa de conocer, y mucho menos sabía por que se sentía tan jodidamente atraída por ella, dios, era una chica! Helena disfrutaba de la compañía de los hombres, y esto, era algo completamente nuevo; desde un comienzo, en el tiempo que realizó su misión y se mantuvo en contacto con ella, su voz le pareció la de un ángel, un ángel que la sacaba de aprietos cada 20 minutos o menos, y ahora teniéndola en frente sentía que le explotaría la cabeza por todo aquello que estaba pensando. Desde ese momento, desde ese día, supo que todo sería diferente, supo que se había enamorado de Ingrid Hunnigan._

**_ **Fin del flashback**_**

Repentinamente salió de todas aquellas memorias con el sonido de la puerta y Hunnigan diciéndole que se apurara, se aseó lo más rápido que le fue posible y salió del cuarto de baño.

**oOo**

Ya estaba vestida y con todo listo para partir hacia el infierno, Hunnigan la acompañó hasta la entrada del departamento, se vieron rodeadas de segundos que se hacían eternos con cada respirar –No mueras en China, Helena – La miró fijamente, pudo notar toda la preocupación que había en sus ojos; se acercó despacio y recargó suavemente su frente con la de ella, para después retirar sus anteojos con delicadeza y botarlos en la pequeña mesa a un lado de ellas. Acarició su mejilla con parsimonia, cómo si del objeto más frágil del mundo se tratara, vio cómo ella cerró sus ojos… Y la besó, con amor, con pasión, con todo su ser. Después de haber perdido a su hermana, Ingrid era lo único bello que le quedaba en la vida, no quería ir a China, pero debía cumplir y atrapar a Simmons, no sabía que pasaría estando allí, pero sin lugar a dudas, aquel beso fue su promesa de que regresaría con vida para volver a estar con ella, para amarla cómo todos los días lo hacía.


End file.
